The Peaceful Demon
by HikariNoKurobara
Summary: Because of her escape, she got locked in jail. But because of them, she managed to set free and join the world. Still every now and then, she would get the sudden urge to kill... Rated T for language and scenes. SasuOc SasukeOc


Chapter One

The pitter-patter of rain on the roof woke the girl up. Cold sweat carefully slid from her pale face as she awakened from her nightmare. The bloody images, screams, and laughs seemed so real to her. The cold flat surface she had slept on was tiled and a single light was glowing down in the center; on where the girl had slept. She had stood up and left the light, her back was scrunched back and she opened a door to another room, which was attached to the room in where she left. She called the room her "Relaxation Room", in where she could escape from the reality and sit in a corner, imagining her "Dream Life". But suddenly, the shuffling of feet surprised her and she looked up by the towering glass section. The experimenters were alive and awake; all of them holding clipboards and pencils.

The girl, Sakakibara Chi, hissed and yelled at them. They had ruined her life in every way possible; her heart was tainted with an unspeakable dirtiness. The experimenters had glared at her and with a press of a button, a hole in a shape of a rectangle, opened and a steel tube had emerged. Chi screamed, and her body fell to the ground. She clawed the only "escape", but the door was locked. Tears had seeped through her eyes and she yelped. The tube had wrapped around her; restricting her of movement as another hole had opened, but this time, with a needle filled with a gray-like substance. The needle lunged forward into her damaged and abused flesh.

"Ahh, s-stop it, I-I'm sorry. Just let me go, please, no more!" The liquid was quickly injected in her. Her icy blue eyes flashed white and her mind completely shut. Her entire body was painted in a murky gray, the color of when "he" had turned into a slave to the legendary Sannin.

* * *

Murmurs were heard from her ears as she had gained consciousness. "Her body has become too weak for the experiment. I refuse to work with an "incomplete body" like this one." The main experimenter, Hiroshima Dan, explained.

The others agreed.

"I also agree with Dan. But she is the only Sakakibara Clan member left, at an age of twelve; of course her body would be too weak. We would need an adult body, one with the complete Kekkai Genkai: Oni sukeruton tensō." Another man, Yamamoto Mitsuru, said. Mitsuru pushed his glasses up as they slipped down; the pressure in the room had become quite tense. A sudden scream bellowed out of the gray-haired girl.

She was tied to a table, a light fixated onto her body and the experimenters flinched. She gripped both of her hands into fists and she moved around; making the table move back and forth with great power, but not enough to tip the cold object over. The minor scientists shuffled to her side and held her down quickly, as both Mitsuru and Dan ran to the glass room they were previously in. They had pressed the same button before, and the tube-like rope had tangled onto her. Her screams had reduced as the ropes squeezed her tighter. Dan smirked as he spoke into a microphone, installed next to the various buttons and doohickeys.

"Well, how do you like it, the pain and torture, Sakakibara? We just need to find out some "secrets" you hold, nothing much. Now, be a good girl and close your mouth as we do your operation." His smirk had turned into a psycho-like laugh. The icy-blue eyes Chi had held an uncontrollable fear. And the experimenters had resumed their mission: to operate Chi for the mysteries of her Kekkai Genkai. Her tears had flowed out once again and she whimpered as a needle was stuck into her arm.

At the exact same spot.

Her eyes opened, the room was filled with a smell. She sniffed the scent in and winced, her eyes widened. Blood had been splatter across the walls. Human flesh had lain on the floor, Chi backed away. Heads, arms, legs, and other body parts were ripped to shreds. "Who had done this?" Chi whispered. She was too surprised to scream and thrash her body to the walls. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the ruby-colored liquid on her hands; there was no doubt that she had done this. The only person alive in the laboratory was her. But the question was:

"How did she do this?"

She looked down at her body and saw that they did not start on the operation yet. Scars filled her body from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. But she still felt the effect of the sleeping medicine they gave her. She looked around to see no one alive, again. But suddenly she stopped in her tracks and looked at the opposite direction. A beam of light had shone on her forehead. Somehow, she was attracted to the light; her arm reached for the beam of light, something that she had not seen for such a long time. Artificial light was provided in the place Chi called: "The Living Destination of Torture". She had reached a wall and had seen that the light had come from the outside. The wall was cracked and beneath her was a body; it was Dan. She kicked his limp corpse and smirked, the man she had hated most had died by her hands.

Her leg had kicked him once more. His body rolled to the other side of the wall and smashed into the wall. The rubble surrounding the light rolled as Chi grabbed the cracks on the wall and pulled it out. The hole was big enough for her body to squeeze through and she gasped. The air from the "outside world" smacked her face and she winced. The wind was powerful and cold, but the pressure made her wounds feel better. She had never been outside before, as long as she remembered. The earth under her feet made her feel comfortable.

Inside the laboratory, the tiled-floor was always cold and dirty. Chi was always bare foot; she had nothing to wear except for the rags the experimenters gave her. None of the experimenters had ever treated her kindly. They had given her food and water, but there was so little that she had always refused to eat. Later, she had gotten used to the feeling of being hungry, her body had grown smaller and smaller each day. There was no way she could have eaten at that point; the food Mitsuru had bought was always moldy and rotten. She would have had an increased chance of dying if she ate than starved to death.

"_I'm free, I'm finally free!"_ Chi laughed. A few more steps on the outside world and she would run away.

"Where do you think you are going, Sakakibara?" A low growl surfaced from the bloody floor inside the laboratory. A tiny gasp escaped from the mouth of the only female, how could one have lived? The figure looked as if he was a monster with dull black eyes; hidden by a pure hatred. The man was Mitsuru. He was the only person who had most of his body arts still adjoined to his body.

Chi's breath had begun to increase in speed, as if she was in labor. "W-Why are you still alive?" She asked. The tone she had been much more timid than she had thought; the feeling of a solid rock had stuck in her throat. She back away from the man; his glasses tilting in an unspeakable angle. His dirt-filled, pale-blonde hair had fallen to his eyes. His body tilted diagonally, a crazy cackle escaped from his mouth.

Chi had wanted to run, but her legs had given up. All hope had flown away from her, like a gentle flower being strongly pushed by a deadening gust of wind. She wanted to fight back, but there was no way she could win. Mitsuru was the strongest of all men; he had punished her in the past. The scars he left her were the most deadly; even if he had lost half an arm now. Her eyes had looked up at him and she kneeled down; ready for her beating. Maybe if he killed her, Chi could go to Heaven and live peacefully with her parents and along with the rest of the Sakakibara clan. Her face stretched into a grin, a strange look was carved into Mitsuru. He had hated that look; the look of happiness. "Ahh!" Mitsuru yelled.

He lunged towards her and an arm reached out, ready to pound into her flesh and rip out her heart. "Who do you think you are?" Mitsuru looked up at the voice. The Kekkai Genkai had acted up. The effects have already started: Brown-gray-ish skin, Fangs sprouting, Claw-like nails growing, a serpent-like tail had grown, Blood-red Horns towered, and animal-like feet had formed. The demon-like voice petrified him; there was no way Chi could have just freely transformed with her Kekkai Genkai. Chi was still, like the experimenters previously said, pre-mature. Only a legendary amount of Chakra and control of the Kekkai Genkai could suffice. Unless, there was some way she could have triggered the activation of Oni sukeruton tensō.

While talking, Chi had held the hand that had lunged towards her. Mitsuru had never noticed by the way her hands quickly, but gently, held his harm and twisted it. He had screamed in pain as his bones had crunched. The sound made Chi laugh in enjoyment, there was no way Mitsuru could counter her now.

Sweat had dripped off of Mitsuru, his arm was twisted in a nasty angle; one movement and the arm might fall off. Most of the flesh had been disconnected from his shoulder, and large amounts of blood tainted his shirt. "How do _you _like the pain, Mitsuru? The way the pain increases feels wonderful, doesn't it?" Chi had her hand onto his crinkled lab coat. She had grabbed him by his tie and threw him up in the air. A towering tree had sliced the man in half and the body had fallen to the ground.

Spasms and twitching started to occur as he was sliced by the long branches of the trees. "It's surprising, how you could can't scream, Mitsuru! Of all the deaths that could have occurred, you died by my hands, the hands of the girl you abused!" Chi yelled as her Kekkai Genkai deactivated.

Coughs of blood were heard from her throat. She kneeled down onto the floor while one had gripped the dusty ground and the other on her chest. No memory had existed in her mind about the "battle" she had with Mitsuru.

The only thing Chi remembered doing was running away from the laboratory while clutching her fragile body.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. There will one more chapter until Chi will see the rest of the Shinobi Teams. I'm still a bit inexperienced in writing, but tell me what you think about my story so far.**

**I am willing to do requests on stories, any pairing, but you must first message me! The next chapter will, I promise, be longer than this first one!**

**-HikariNoKurobara**


End file.
